Magic Words
by CarrotSenpai69
Summary: Searching the board for requests, he finds one with strange writing. Upon chanting it out loud, it begins to glow, leaving Lucy and Natsu, leaving them with a strange tattoo, resemling one another's ability. What has happend? Read to find out! XD


Lucy was sitting at the bar, complaining, as usual, about not having her rent money.

"If I don't go on a job soon i-I won't have enough money for rent a-an-"

But suddenly an unknown arm wrapped around her shoulder causing her to let out a horrible shriek and punched the unsuspecting victim, causing 'said person' to crash onto the floor. She slowly turned to see who had been violating her space and gasped at the pink haired figure slowly getting off the hard floor.

"Natsu!"

"Sheesh Luce…I was just going to ask to go on a job…" answered the pink-haired boy, cheeks puffed out in frustration.

"I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!" she ran up to him, pouting slightly. Flashing her his toothy, fanged grin he accepted the apology,

"'S Alright!" still grinning. The gorgeous Mira was staring at them with awe, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"So, what were you saying about a mission?" she asked, inquisitively.

"Let's do a job, Lucy! You need rent money, right?"

"Yes…." She responded, slumping slightly. She was suddenly grasped by the hand and yanked forward. The speed was a little too much and she stumbled.

"W-whoa!" she yelped, waiting for herself and the floor to collide. There was a sudden weight on her, as if being caught, and everything stopped. Coming out of her daze, she peeked a tightly closed eye to see a certain flame-mage looking down at her with concern.

"Lucy! You alright?" his voice full of concern.

Her face flushed, noticing his lingering embrace. And it seems he happened to notice it too, as a blush crept up his cheeks. Lucy swiftly stood, and faced the opposite direction of Natsu.

"Y-yeah…thanks" came her late reply.

"So…about the job. Let's see…"He scanned the board and spotted something odd. "What's that…" picking up a sheet of paper.

"You find something, Natsu?"

"What does this say…? I think it says 'Et qui legit haec verba antiqua, tu verus amor et benedicentur cum forte verbis absconditum in corde revelare'"

"You can read that?" She inquired, shocked. But suddenly, a glow emitted from the parchment. The guild looked confused and amazed. Murmurs were heard, but suddenly Lucy felt something warm on her right shoulder. Curious, she transferred her gaze from the glowing paper to the warmth on her shoulder. She gasped at the sight, of a red flame like design being branded onto her shoulder. Suddenly Natsu felt something warm too. But this was on his left hand, a reddish-pink key like design imprinted onto his hand. Both of the tattoos were giving off a bright glow, like the paper. As the glow faded, the guild went back to normal, and the two looked at each other. Lucy, admiring his tattoo, asked,

"Natsu, what do you think these mean?"

"I dunno, Luce."

"Hey…Don't you think it's weird that _yours_ is a key and _mine_ is a flame? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"…Maybe Levy can figure it out" completely ignoring her question. As if on cue, the little blunette bounded up to them, book in hand, smiling cheerily.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Levy-chan" giving her a gleeful smile.

"Hey Levy!" he responded but quickly continued saying something, which was a little unlike him, "Look! These tattoos!"

Levy glanced at the tattoos, and recognized the symbols of one another. "Aaaaw! You're finally a couple?" She cooed.

They both blushed furiously. In sync they said "No! We need your help!"

"Alright, alright" waving her hands in front of her face. "So, please explain?"

"Well," Lucy spoke, "Natsu and I were looking on the board, and he found a funny looking request." And Levy gave a nod, signaling for her to continue.

"Well, he picked it up and somehow, read it out loud and it started glowing. And then these marks were imprinted on us" she finished, both of them showing their tattoos.

"Hmmm…Let me see that paper, Lu-chan"

And as told, she handed over the old parchment. She watched impatiently as the Solid Script mage's eyes scanned the paper. Levy looked up from the paper and Lucy lurched forward with anticipation. Levy gaped her mouth open as if to say something, and then banged her head on the table dramatically.

"I don't get it…"

This made Lucy fall out of her chair in shock.

"I-I'm sorry Lu-chan! I'll keep trying. Maybe this book will help me" as she pulled out a book from seemingly nowhere. She flipped through the pages and eventually stopped. She kept transferring her eyes to the paper to the book. After what seemed forever, Levy set down the book, smiling at the blonde triumphantly. Nearly bouncing in her seat, Lucy questioned,

"So? What does it mean?"

"I've translated it from Latin and it means 'Upon the one who hath read these ancient words, you and your true love will be blessed with the chance to reveal the words hidden within the heart.'"

Lucy looked to Natsu, who was loudly snoring with his head on the table, and blushed.

"Y-you don't mean…we're like…in love?" she asked, confused and slightly embarrassed.

"It seems so…" nodding wisely.

"But that doesn't explain the tattoos, Levy-chan" Saying this, rather sternly.

"Oh! I've learned of this before! You see, the tattoos are to mark the casters beloved, making it easier. And the symbols are of each other, again, making it easier to identify each other."

Lucy nodded, quite understanding. So they were in love, huh? She did feel a strange attraction to Natsu. He _was_ quite attractive with his spiky pink hair, gorgeous, tan, well-toned body…Wait! She shouldn't be thinking this! Even if she _was _in love with him, it was still quite embarrassing. She could feel her face heat up…

"Why are you blushing, Luce", came a masculine voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"W-what?" '_When did __**he**__ wake up?'_

"Never mind. Levy explained the…situation" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"Oh…" but suddenly she felt a slight warmth in her heart, telling her to make a move. So this was the power of the spell? She quite liked this feeling. "Natsu…C-can you come with me for a while?" rather timidly.

"Sure." getting up from the table, following Lucy. He was led to the tree where he had asked Lucy to dig up Virgo, to get the embarrassing pictures of the guild. "Oooh I remember this!" he said, toothily grinning.

"I'm glad" smiling back, the warm sensation coming back.

"So what did you bring me here for?"

"Well…it's about the spell…"

He looked at her blankly.

"Well, it's only cast on the caster and its lover…and it seems that…_I'm _cast…" she muttered embarrassingly.

He looked at her with a mixed face of surprise, shock, and excitement.

"W-well…I guess the secret's out, huh?"

"Huh" she asked, confused.

He rolled his eyes. "Here, I'll show you what I mean" and at that he placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips. She stared wide eyed for a moment but soon, got into the kiss, closing her eyes. Running out of breath, they released the hold on each other's lips and looked at each other lovingly. "It means, I love you" He gently took her in his arms and set her on the ground, straddling her hips…

Sitting under the stars, a blanket draped around them, protecting their naked bodies, they smiled warmly thinking of the love they had made.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy"

"You know the spell…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I don't think they're the _real_ magic words."

He looked at her inquisitively.

"I think the real magic words are 'I love you'"

"Then how about we cast a spell with them?", chuckling lightly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" and ending their night with a passionate kiss, he wrapped her naked body in his arms and they both dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~

Sooo? How'd you like it? Yeah yeah! I know I'm supposed to be updating Her Pounding Heart but I got this idea and I didn't wanna loose it…Gomennesai!

Credits:

**Support: Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, Konoha's Black Dragon. :D ~~**


End file.
